


[F4F] Like This

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 69, Comfort, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, F/F, Friends to Lovers, L-Bombs, Mutual Pining, Shy, Slow Burn, Sweet, Wholesome, compliments, f4f, script offer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're going down a trip down memory lane. You've invited a few friends from high school over for an honest-to-goodness slumber party, including none other than your HS best friend. You were absolutely besotted with her in school, and so you decide to recreate the scene of the moment you fell in love, because she deserves to know...
Kudos: 3





	[F4F] Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience. If you’re a minor, kindly fuck off. This is 18+ ONLY, no exceptions.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to fill this script publicly on Reddit, available for free on GWA or similar. If you want to fill this script on any other platform, please ask for my consent FIRST. Do not share on any other site/app without my knowledge and permission.
> 
> This script is all about mutual pining, slow burn, childhood friends to lovers, big longing lesbian vibes. (Slow burn? more like...... slow YEARN amirite ladies)
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest!
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!  
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> *emphasis*  
> [guidance/suggested fx]  
> (context)
> 
> _________________________

[aside] Oh, really? Wow, it's so early! Well, sure, goodnight, sweetheart! Sleep well.

So, I guess it's just you and me.

Yeah, she's a good friend, she just baffles me with her semi-reasonable sleep schedule. [laughs]

Not even on a special occasion like this, a big cuddly movie night in... Having an honest-to-goodness slumber party like a group of teenagers...! I guess I can't really blame her.

Are you sleepy yourself? No? Okay, *great*, I'm so glad!

Ha, you're right, I, um, *did* sound a little overenthusiastic there. [laugh nervously]

Thing is, I invited you both over because today is kind of...an anniversary for me. But, uh, not a good one. And as we all know, things get a lot more emotional at night, so I thought it'd be a good idea to be with friends and distract myself with some movies and junk food. [chuckles] So far, I think it's worked!

Aw, you're so sweet to ask. I'm doing okay, like, I've been better, but I've also been a whole lot worse. Things get easier with each passing year, and I've been able to focus on the positives today.

Ooh, it's pretty late. 

[laugh] No, don't worry, I'm not trying to lecture you to go to sleep! What I'm *actually* saying is... it's hot cocoa time, baby!

For real, absolutely! I feel like that's a quintessential sleepover experience too. 

C'mon, come into the kitchen with me and I'll make us both some hot chocolate.

Okay, gas *on*, pot at the ready - could you grab the milk?

Thanks, love. Let me just grab a spoon and -

Ah, you read my mind! You beat me in the race to get the cocoa powder.

Okay, cool. I just gotta stir it now and soon enough we'll get the treat we both deserve.

So, uh, how's, um, fuck, uh, I'm pulling a blank on your partner's name, I'm so sorry --

Oh, shit, sorry! I didn't realize you two broke up. Aw. I'm sorry to hear it, love.

How long were you together?

...Yeah, that's not easy. Hmph. Breakups are such a pain in the ass.

Alright, it's ready! Lemme just grab us a few mugs - want some marshmallows?

[giggle] Ha, no shame in it, me too!

Let's go back to the couch. We can sit beside each other and have a gossip like the good ol' days, eh?

{[sipping every now and then]}

So, we were talking about your ex... Unless you don't wanna talk about that anymore.

You don't? That's 110% okay, just know I'm always here for ya, love.

Me? Oh, no, I haven't had a breakup in months. Thank god. I've had enough toxic experiences lately, but I'm not gonna dwell on it! I'm on a serious nostalgia kick right now.

Why? Love, we've barely hung out since we were in high school together, back when we had sleepovers like this every week. Which, y'know, is such a pity. We had a lot of good times. Too good, sometimes... [nervous laugh]

Well, what I *mean* is, I, uh... I got *attached*, y'know? I was lowkey obsessed with you back then. I was always happiest when I was hanging out with you. When we graduated, I was... kinda devastated, honestly.  
So, I had to reassess what was going on with me, and I think I'm a stronger person now. I'm not relying on you as my sole source for happiness. I know that I put a *lot* of pressure on you at the time and you had some sort of sense of responsibility for me... That wasn't fair on you, like, at *all*. 

Oh, no, for real, don't make excuses for me. We never had any open communication at the time, and that's on me. I really... I really *am* sorry, love.

You do? Wow... you'd forgive me just like that? I... have no words. I-I think I procrastinated apologizing for so long because I always assumed that you were, or *would* be mad at me. I... thank you.

It really *is* good to see you. I have to say that I still get that same little glow in my heart when I'm in your company.

[playful] Oh, shut up! C'mon, you *know* I keep my heart on my sleeve, I want to be *honest* with you, that's all! We were *best* friends, how could I *not* feel a little joy?

"Gay"? Did you really just say "That's gay" in the year of our Lord 2020? [laughs]

Yeah, guess it's pretty gay. Seeing as it's, y'know, me, a gay, talking to *you*, another gay.

It is *hilarious* that when we were in high school I had that boyfriend for most of my time there... *God*, he was *ugly*. [laughs] I know it's so mean to say, but seriously, he was an *asshole*. [laughs]

Yeah, I'm glad he's out of my life too. I *did* deserve better.

Y'know... uh... [bashful] that whole time... you *probably* know this already, but y'know... When we were in school together, I...

[laugh shyly] Um. Yeah. Got it in one. Yup. I wasn't exactly *discreet* about how much of a crush I had on you, was I? [laughs]

Well, look at us now. Still friends, after all we've gone through.

For real though, I was *so* into you. Do you remember the first sleepover we had?

When we were on this couch?

Yeah, you came over, we watched some movies, and for some reason, probably just general teen hormones, I had, like, a panic attack, I think? Or maybe I was just crying, I don't know - anyway, point is, I was upset, and this was one of our first, like, *bonding moments*. [laughs]

You remember? Does that ring a bell? 

Oh, good. I wanted to make sure I hadn't dreamt it. Because even though I was upset... it's one of my favorite memories.

Well, yeah, of course! Because you asked questions, you listened to me, you accepted me. And then... hold up, lemme show you...

You just lie down on your side on the couch... and I'll lie down beside you..

So, yeah, we lay down on this very couch together, facing each other. [shy laugh] Like this. Pretty, um... pretty tight squeeze, right? You can only imagine what a hormonal, closeted gay kid felt.

And you....

And you held me.

Exactly when I needed it. 

And... that still means a lot to me.

You had your hands... (you're moving her hands) here. On my waist. And I had mine on yours... like this.

And uh, [more nervous laughter] we were just lying here together, looking into each others' eyes, and you told me I was your best friend, and my heart *melted*. It was all whispers and warmth after midnight. I gotta say, that hormonal, closeted gay kid *really* wanted to kiss you. Like... the whole stereotype of sapphics YEARNING? Very that.

Sorry, um, [bashful laughing] that was just, ahem, for the purpose of demonstration. I'm sure you were able to tell how I felt.

Um, anyway, we can sit up now and finish our hot choc--

Oh, you wanna lay like this a little longer?

Um, o-okay, sure... N-no, no, I don't mind.

[shy giggles]  
(listener asks why you're laughing)

I don't know! I don't know, I guess, I'm just getting a little wave of nostalgia. And I haven't been this close to another human being in a while. I don't know how to act. [laughs] Is it ridiculous that I'm feeling *shy*?

Mhm, mhm. That's what I thought, too.

[content sigh] Mm. It's nice, though. Feeling so close to someone else. To you. Getting a real-life snuggle. It's like a lovely little bonus distraction. [laugh, a lil sadly]

No, it's okay. I'm good. I'm good. It's just a difficult day. But you've made it a whole lot easier, love.

[laughs] You've brought a whole new issue to light - apparently I'm crazy touch-starved, judging by how much my body and my brain is loving this. Man, I am *high* as *fuck* on oxytocin right now.

You feel good too? Mm, good. I'm glad. It'd be pretty weird if you kept me here snuggling you when you weren't comfortable. [laughs]

You... smell really good. Is that weird to say? Are you wearing perfume or something?

Oh... you're not? Okay... then maybe that *was* weird to say. [laughs] Sorry.

Mm, you're so *warm*. And just when it's getting cold outside... you're *perfect*.

I l- (you almost say you love her)

I love youuuur... eyes! They're so pretty, like stunning little kaleidoscopes.

It's weird, I know it's customary to close your eyes while snuggling like this, but it seems like we can't stop looking at each other or something like that. [laughs] Hey, hey, *your* eyes are just too pretty, what's *your* excuse?

You - you what?

I mean, as a friend, right? Surely that's what you mean, I mean you can't be *in* l- [kiss, gasp]

Oh.. oh my g- [kiss]

[breathless] I never... I never thought you could feel the same... I... Kiss me again. [deep, passionate kisses]

Fuck, fuck. I didn't expect this at *all*, I'm just... shocked, honestly... but don't stop. [kiss]

I fell in love with you that night. I've wanted you for so long... I never thought you'd give me the time of day... [kiss]

But I'm so grateful... [kiss]

I love you too... I love you too... I love you too... God, I cannot *believe* how beautiful it feels to finally tell you. [kiss]

After all these years... even when we fell out of touch... you've always remained on my mind. [kiss]

I've longed for this for so many years... [kiss]

I've wanted you so bad... [kiss]

And I *need* you right now... [kiss]

Can I take this shirt off you, love? I want to see as much of you as I can get.

Raise your arms for me. Good girl, just like that... Holy. Fuck.

You're *stunning*. I've only seen the top half of you naked, and I've somehow fallen even deeper in love with you.

Can I kiss your tits? Yeah? Mm, good, thank you, love...

[kissing and sucking]

You're so beautiful... Your skin is fucking *heavenly*...

Y-yeah... of course you can take my dress off..

Um... hi. [shy giggles] This... this is me, uh...

Aww, *love*....... *thank* you...

Kiss me again. Please. [passionate kisses]

I want to taste you, love. May I?

Oh, you want to taste me first? ...Wanna race? [laughs]

I'm glad I can be goofy around you, love.

Well... there's a very simple solution to our dilemma.

How about I sit on your face while I lie down on you and eat your pussy?

[giggles] Sounds good, huh? Soixante-neuf is a classic, after all. [laughs]

{Soixante-neuf - French for 69. Look up a pronunciation guide video or alternatively, just pronounce swaz-ont-nuff. Or you can leave out that line. I'm not your mom}

Mm, let me just take this off you... God, look at you, you've soaked through your panties... Fuck.

Yeah, you can take mine off too.

God, I've dreamed about this. Literally, exactly this. Both of us, naked, in love, on this couch together, about to fuck. [happy sigh, passionate kissing]

You sure about this, love? I understand if you need to take things a little slo- No? 

Well, I won't argue with that. 

Okay, just lay down again, on your back this time, and let me just get myself ready...

Hehe, yes, you can touch my ass. Mm, that feels *good*...

Okay, are you ready for me to sit on your face? God, I'm practically dripping on it already... You are? Good...

[moaning, at least 10s]

[light spank]

Oi! Oh, you're right, I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you... you're just too damn good at that, aren't you, love? You're so distracting...

Mmh, I can't wait to taste that gorgeous cunt. Mm...

[cunnilingus improv, and/or suggested phrases: Fucking hell, you taste so good, angel... I've wanted you for so long... Give it all to me... God, your *mouth* feels so good on me... It's hard to keep focus with all those beautiful moans and that *tongue*... oh my God... Tell me how you want it, love, I wanna give everything to you... You're perfect...etc]

[continue cunnilingus noises]  
Oh, God, love, I'm gonna cum soon... will you cum for me? Can we cum together?

You're close too? Mm, good, fuck, get right on the edge... I'm going to soak your face, and I want you to do the same for me, okay, love?

So do it. Let's cum. Let's cum together, right now. Yes, yes, just like that~! Fuck, I'm - [cumming improv]

...  
...  
...

~~Afterglow~~

[panting, sighing, etc]

Holy fuck. Wow, love... that was... incredible.

I needed that.

And by the sounds of it, you did too, huh? [laughs]

Let's snuggle again. In the same position.

Yeah, I know spooning is usually the post-sex go-to, but I need to see your eyes.

Mm. You're so warm and soft and wet and *gorgeous*. How'd you get so perfect, huh? It's not very fair, is it? [giggles, kisses]

I love you. Mm. ...Hearing that "I love you too"... phew. I never thought I'd hear it from you. It's just... divine.

And I just feel whole when I say it. I love you. I love you. I love you. [giggles] Yes, *you*, dummy.

So... you want some more hot chocolate?


End file.
